Akatsuki dan Baby
by lash uchiha
Summary: Kisah kekacauan yang terjadi saat Konan pergi liburan sedangkan ke-10 ? anggota Akatsuki mengurus seekor bayi maksud author seorang bayi .


_**Akatsuki dan Baby.**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto.**_

_**By: Uchi Chan Present.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Pada suatu hari Konan sang pengurus rumah tangga Akatsuki sedang pergi melakukan liburan luar negeri sendirian. Sedangkan para anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya tinggal di markas.

**CTAAAAR**

**GLUDUK… GLUDUK…**

"HOEE… HOEE…"

* * *

**Di dalam markas Akatsuki…**

"Hoe, siapa yang bawa kripik udangnya!" bentak Hidan yang duduk di pinggir teman-teman Akatsukinya.

"Kisame yang bawa!" ucap Zetsu yang lagi makan kripik udang di dekat Kisame.

"Hei Kisame! Jangan diembat sendiri donk!" bentak Hidan lagi.

"Wah, sayang sekali Hidan, ini kripik terakhir." Kata Kisame sambil menunjukkan sebuah kripik udang pada Hidan lalu dimakan begitu saja.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak Hidan sambil mau mukul Kisame tapi, dihentikan oleh Sasori dengan satu tangan.

"Sudah terlanjur habis, lebih baik makan pop corn saja." nasehat Sasori kemudian menyerahkan baskom berisi pop corn pada Hidan.

"Hik… hik… hik… un." tiba-tiba Deidara menangis.

Tobi yang berada didekat seniornya ini langsung simpati (_bukan nama kartu_).

"Senior jangan menangis karena melihat perbuatan baik yang dilakukan oleh senior Sasori…" kata Tobi yang juga ikut nangis.

"Hik… hik… tapi… tapi… un." Kata Deidara yang masih nangis.

"Senior jangan menangis!" teriak Tobi sambil meluk Deidara tiba-tiba.

**JDUAAAAK**

Dalam sekejap, Tobi sudah terlempar ke pojok 'Mars' (_bukan nama planet tapi, yang dimaksud adalah pojok 'mars'kas Akatsuki_).

"Apa yang kau lakukan tiba-tiba begitu Tobi! Aku 'kan lagi nonton film mengharukan ini hmm!" bentak Deidara yang lagi nonton sinetron faforitnya (_Inayah, Muslimah, Manohara, Cinta Fitri, dll_).

Orochimaru yang ada dibelakang Deidara dan Tobi langsung ketawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Apa sih! Cuma film kaya' gitu aja!" ejek Pain yang duduk di bagian paling belakang sambil baca buku.

"Dari pada buku hentai begitu un!" balas Deidara yang langsung nonton lagi.

"APA! Buku ini adalah inspirasi hidupku tau!" kata Pain bangga sambil meluk bukunya.

Semua anggota Akatsuki langsung sweetdrop ngeliatin leader hentai mereka.

"Mending kita nonton film yang lain aja." usul Sasori.

"Kita nonton DVD ini saja!" ujar Orochimaru sambil memberikan sebuah kaset pada Sasori.

Sasori yang menerima kaset tersebut langsung tersenyum lebar. Membuat semua anggota Akatsuki yang lain memasang tanda Tanya di otak. 'Jangan-jangan film tentang mendandani boneka berbi?' pikir semua anggota Akatsuki.

Akhirnya setelah Sasori memasukkan kasetnya dan para anggota Akatsuki ngeliat film itu, mereka baru tau kalau ternyata itu film horror dengan judul '_Jeritan Kuntilanak_'.

"Tidaaak un!" teriak Deidara yang langsung meluk Zetsu.

Zetsu Cuma ketawa-ketiwi sendiri sambil memerah pipinya.

**JDUAAAK**

"Apa yang kau pikirkan!" bentak Kisame setelah menjitak Zetsu yang tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh. "Dia itu 'kan laki-laki!" tambah Kisame.

"Walau begitu, dilihat dari sisi manapun dia tetap kayak cewe'." Terang Zetsu yang masih dipeluk Deidara (_keenakan tuh! Author juga mau_).

"HOE, pop cornnya habis!" bentak Hidan sambil melempar baskom.

"Kau cepat sekali makannya." kata Sasori.

"Sudahlah! Itachi cepat beli lagi!" suruh Hidan.

"Kenapa aku?" balas Itachi.

"Kau itu 'kan tadi udah menghabiskan dango bagianku, jadi sebagai gantinya kau belikan aku pop corn sana!" perintah Hidan.

"Iya deh!" kata Itachi sambil berdiri "tapi…"

"Tapi apa lagi sih!" Tanya Hidan yang udah mau ngembat Itachi.

"Tapi mana dhuwitnya!" bentak Itachi tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat tangan buat nerima uang dari Hidan.

Tanpa merogoh dompet (_emang gak punya sih!_), Hidan langsung melirik Kakuzu.

Dengan sangat gak rela plus gak ikhlas tujuh turunan, akhirnya Kakuzu mengeluarkan uang lima ribu perak.

"Woi, ini mau beli pop corn apa beli jagung mentah!" bentak Itachi.

"Sisanya kamu yang nambahin." Kata Kakuzu memelas.

"Bendahara pelit." protes Itachi sambil pergi.

"Hei Itachi!" panggil Kisame tiba-tiba.

"Kau mau nambahin dhiwitnya, ya!" teriak Itachi happy.

Kisame cuma bengong ngeliatin partnernya.

"Gue 'kan Cuma mau nitip…"

"Gak mau! Kalau gak ada dhuwitnya aku gak mau." sela Itachi.

"Siapa yang mau nitip beli, orang aku cuma mau nitip buangin sampah ini !" kata Kisame sambil melemparkan seplastik sampah makanan.

"Kenapa mesti aku sih!" teriak Itachi memelas.

"KARENA KAMU UDAH NGEMBAT DANGO KAMI SEMUA!" bentak seluruh anggota Akatsuki yang lagi nonton film.

"Oh…" Itachi cuma meng'oh' dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya sambil membawa plastik besar berisi sampah.

'Kok gue kayak pemulung, ya?' pikir Itachi.

**CTAAAR**

**GLUDUK… GLUDUK…**

Suara petir semakin keras.

"Halah… mana lagi ujan gini, masa disuruh ke Super market?" gerutu Itachi yang udah tiba di luar pintu markas.

* * *

**CTAAAAR**

(_pet_)

Tiba-tiba lampu penerangan di dalam markas mati.

"TIDAAAK hmm!" jerit Deidara yang langsung meluk Zetsu (_sebenernya yang tadi belum dilepas sih_).

"Woi, kenapa disini gelap sekali!" bentak Hidan.

"Meneketehe! Emang aku petugas PLN?" jawab Sasori.

"Kakuzu! Kau belum bayar tagihan listrik, ya!" tanya Kisame.

"Eh? Ngehina loe, emang belom seh!"

"APUA! Pantes mati lampu!" sembur Kisame.

"Yah, aku malah jadi gak bisa baca deh!" ucap Pain kecewa.

"LONTONG! Eh, TOLOOOONG!" tereak Itachi yang tiba-tiba aja lari kearah temen-temennya dan nimbruk kena Kisame.

"Loe tuh apa-apaan seh! Orang lagi gelap loe malah nyosor ke gue! Mau cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, ya! Gue kagak tertarik!"

"Bukan, tadi ada sesuatu diluar sana! Gue juga kagak rela suka ama hiu!" balas Itachi.

"Emange ada apa diluar?" tanya Pain santai sambil menyimpan buku bacaannya.

"A… a… a… ada hantuuuu!" jawab Itachi gagap.

"TIDAAAAAK un!" tereak Deidara lebih erat meluk Zetsu.

"Aku gak bisa napas…"

"Hantu? Yang bener, Chi! Ayo kita liat!" usul Hidan semangat.

"Hantunya kayak apa? Tanya Kakuzu.

"Gak tau, tapi yang jelas serem banget!" terang Itachi.

"Apa! Kalo gitu gue mesti nyembunyiin duit gue!"

"Emang hantu doyan duit, ya?" Tanya Orochimaru yang dari tadi diem.

"Iya tuh! Si Kakuzu terlalu lebay." Sambung Sasori.

"Ya ada lah! Tuh hantu kecil yang cuma pake' sepak doang!" terang Kakuzu.

"Jyah… itu sih namanya tuyul!" Kisame ikut nimbruk.

"Udah deh! Mending kita liat aja dulu!" usul Pain.

"Iya! Tapi, ketua yang jalan duluan." Kata Sasori.

"Hyah, tentu aja! Gue 'kan leadernya!" Pain bangga.

"Kok aku ngerasa gak enak, ya?" bisik Itachi.

"Oke! Ayo jalan." Kata Pain.

"BAIK!" Hidan mulai semangat sama hal mistik.

"TIDAAAAK! Aku gak mau ikut un!" teriak Deidara yang ketakutan.

"Halah… loe lebay banget sih, teriak-teriak gitu! Bisa-bisa bentar lagi telinga gue budeg." protes Zetsu yang masih dipeluk.

"Gimana kalau hantunya Kuntilanak un?" tanya Deidara.

"Ya udah, kita tinggal nyerahin Tobi buat jadi tumbal." usul Kisame.

"Tobi anak baik! Tobi tidak mau jadi tumbal!" teriak Tobi.

"Alah… nanti paling cuma di cicip dikit." kata Hidan.

"TIDAK MAU!" tereak Tobi hampir nangis.

"Tenang saja Tobi, aku akan melindungimu sebagai leader Akatsuki."

Tiba-tiba aja Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Orochimaru, dan Kakuzu tepuk tangan. 'Ternyata leader tetap saja leader! Walaupun mesum' pikir mereka.

Akhirnya para Akatsuki berjalan menuju ke luar buat ngeliat hantunya.

* * *

**Saat udah nyampe di luar...**

"Oi, kok aku yang mesti didepan sih!" bentak Itachi yang ada di barisan paling depan.

"Kan loe yang tau di mana hantunya." jelas Pain.

"Bilang aja kalo leader takut!"

"Aku gak mau ikut un!"

"Deidara, loe tuh berisik banget seh!" bentak Sasori yang ada di depan Deidara.

"HOEE... HOEE..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh yang bikin semua anggota Akatsuki merinding.

"I... Itu hantunya..." kata Itachi menunjuk sesuatu.

"TIDAAAK un!"

"Sssst, diam!" bentak Sasori.

"Leader, cepat periksa!" kata Itachi.

"Gue gak bisa gerak..." kata Pain yang gemetaran.

"Halah... Tadi bilangnya 'aku akan melindungi Tobi', sekarang malah ketakutan. Dasar leader porno!" bentak Kisame.

"Sudah! Biar aku yang periksa." kata Hidan tiba-tiba.

"Aku ikut." kata Sasori.

Setelah itu, Hidan dan Sasori berjalan menuju sesuatu berbentuk bulat yang da di depan markas Akatsuki. Dari situlah terdengar suara aneh.

"Hoi, itu apa?" tanya Itachi pada Hidan dan Sasori dari kejauhan.

"Kalian semua cepat kemari!" teriak Hidan dan Sasori.

"TIDAAAK! Aku takut hmm!"

"Udah, cepetan deh kalian kemari!" bentak Sasori.

Kemudian para anggota Akatsuki mendekati Hidan dan Sasori.

"Hah! Itu tuyul!" tereak Kakuzu kaget setelah ngeliat isi sebuah keranjang.

"Bukan bego! Ini namanya bayi!" bentak Itachi.

"Apa? Jadi bukan hantu, ya un?" tanya Deidara lega.

"Wah, bikin kaget aja! Aku ampe gemetaran tadi."

"Dasar leader porno." bisik Kisame.

"HOEE... HOEE..."

"Woi, dia nangis tuh! Gimana?" tanya Hidan.

"Aku 'kan bukan beby sister." jawab Kisame.

"Lebih baik kita bawa masuk saja, mungkin dia kedinginan berada di luar." usul Orochimaru.

"Tunggu dulu, jangan main bawa masuk! Gimana kalo nanti ternyata dia ninja mata-mata milik musuh?" tanya Pain.

"MANA ADA NINJA BERBENTUK BAYI!" bentak Itachi dan Deidara bareng.

"Iya juga sih!" kata Pain.

Akhirnya ke-10 anggota Akatsuki membawa keranjang berisi bayi tersebut dan menaruhnya di sebuah meja.

"HOEE... HOE..."

"Waduh, sekarang musti gimana nih?" tanya Kisame bingung.

"Meneketehe!" jawab Sasori.

"Ah... Mungkin dia mau bobo." kata Tobi.

"Ya udah, mending digendong terus dinina bobo'in deh!" usul Zetsu.

"Yah, kamu aja yang gendong!" kata Kisame.

"JANGAN! Nanti bayinya terluka kena durinya Zetsu!" larang Itachi.

"terus, siapa yang gendong?" tanya Sasori penasaran.

Pada saat itu juga, semua anggota Akatsuki langsung ngeliatin Sasori.

"Ke... Kenapa kalian melihatku begitu? Aku gak mau gendong benda berlendir dan menjijikkan itu!" ucap Sasori.

"Udah deh, loe kagak usah banyak bacot lagi!" bentak Kisame yang udah mulai kesal.

"Iya nih! Lagian dulu 'kan kamu sering ngegendongin beneka-bonekaan kamu!" tambah Hidan.

"Ta..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Ini adalah perintah." kata Pain sambil menyerahkan keranjang berisi anak kecil.

"I... Iya deh!" kata Sasori yang mengulurkan tangan untuk menggendong bayi tersebut.

"HOEE... HOEE..."

"Oi, Kok dia masih nangis sih?" tanya Kisame heran.

"Meneketehe! Tapi, kok aku ngerasa ada yang anget-anget gitu, ya?" kata Sasori yang ngegendong tuh bayi.

"Wah, senior Sasori! Bayinya pipis!" teriak Tobi tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Yang bener?" tanya Sasori.

"Iya tuh! Bajumu jadi basah semua." kata Tobi sambil nunjuk baju Sasori yang basah.

"Hwa! Bajuku!" teriak Sasori pake expresi datar.

Dan tanpa sadar dia malah melempar bayi kecil tak berdosa itu.

Dan...

**GREEEB**

Dengan sebuah tangkapan jitu, Kisame berhasil menangkap bayi tersebut.

(_YEIY! Reader, ayo tepuk tangan buat Kisame_). Tapi, yang di tangkap bukan tubuh melainkan kaki kiri bayi tersebut.

"Whoa! Kisame, apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Itachi.

"Menangkap bola. Eh? maksudku menangkap bayi." kata Kisame.

"Tapi, cara menangkapmu itu salah un!" bentak Deidara yang lalu merebut bayi tersebut dan menaruhnya di sebuah tikar depan televisi yang tadi mereka tonton.

Itachi langsung ngikut Deidara, begitu pula anggota Akatsuki yang lain Kecuali Sasori.

"Lho? Kemana Sasori?" tanya Pain.

"Oh, kalau senior Sasori udah lari ke kamar mandi gara-gara bajunya kena pipis." terang Tobi.

"Anu... Lebih baik kita beli peralatan bayi un." kata Deidara.

" APUAA! Emangnya buat apa peralatan bayi?" tanya Pain.

"Tentu aja buat bayi ini! Masa' buat kamu!" sentak Itachi yang udah mulai kesal.

"Ya udah. Kalau gitu, Kakuzu cepat keluarkan uang kas!" perintah Pain.

"NGGAK AKAN! AKU GAK AKAN KELUARIN SATU SEN-PUN BUAT BENDA BOTAK ITU!" bentak Kakuzu sambil melototin mata ijonya.

"HAH?" semua anggota Akatsuki cengang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tobi yang juga nggak ding kalo sifat Kakuzu emang pelit.

"Tuyul itu 'kan gak ikut bayar uang kas, iuran bulanan, tagihan listrik, uang pembangunan, arisan tahunan, arisan bulanan, arisan mingguan, dan arisan harian!" terang Kakuzu ngotot.

"Whatever! Perintah tetap perintah!" bentak Pain.

"Pokoknya aku gak mau keluarin se-sen-pun!" tereak Kakuzu sambil lari ke brankas penyimanan uangnya.

"Kisame! Hidan! Kalian cepat kejar Kakuzu dan ambil uang kas untuk beli peralatan bayi!" suruh Pain.

"SIAAAP!" kata Kisame dan Hidan bareng layaknya seekor polisi.

Kemudian Kisame dan Hidan langsung ngejar Kakuzu.

"Anu, ada yang punya popok un?" tanya Deidara kemudian.

"APUAA! Buat apa lagi tuh?" tanya Pain.

"Tentu aja buat bayi ini! Masa' buat kamu!" bentak Itachi yang kesel ampe mau ngilangin leadernya ke dimensi lain.

""Wah, Deidara ini lucu sekali, ya! Mana mungkin ada yang punya. Semua anggota Akatsuki 'kan sudah gedhe." Orochimaru tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya, Tobi pernah menyimpan satu di almarinya." jelas Zetsu.

(_Orochimaru langsung sweetdrop_).

"Hey, zetsu jangan bilang-bilang donk!" bisik Tobi malu.

"Ketua! Kami sudah dapat dhuwitnya!" teriak Kisame dan Hidan yang lari-lari kegirangan.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, kalian berdua cepat beli peralatan bayi!" perintah Pain.

"SIAAAP!" jawab Kisame dan Hidan yang langsung lari ngibrit.

"OOOOI! BALIKIN UANG-KU! Eh, maksudku BALIKIN UANG KAS KITAAA!" tereak Kakuzu yang ikut lari.

"Terus Tobi dan Zetsu cepat ambil popok!" perintah Pain.

"ROKEEEE!" jawab Tobi dan Zetsu bareng.

"Lalu Itachi dan Deidara, kalian buat bayi ini diam!" perintah Pain lagi.

"BAIIIIK!" kata Itachi dan Deidara.

"Em... Anu... Lalu aku tugasnya apa?" tanya Orochimaru tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Kamu... Kamu... Kamu siapa?" tanya Pain.

"Hei, aku ini tuan Orochimaru yang sangat jenius tauuu!" jawab Orochimaru PD.

"Oh... tapi, bukanya kamu udah keluar dari Akatsuki?" tanya Pain lagi.

"Iya juga sih!" jawab Orochimaru.

"TERUS NGAPAIN KAMU DI SINI!" tanya Itachi dan Deidara kesel.

"Jangan tanya ke aku donk! Kalian nanya aja ma Author geje kita!" suruh Orochimaru.

"HOEE... HOEE..."

"Eh, bayinya tambah kenceng tuh nangisnya!" sela Pain.

"Kemana sih Zetsu dan Tobi? Lama sekali ambil popoknya un!" kata Deidara.

"Kalau begitu, Orochimaru! Kamu cepat panggil Zetsu dan Tobi!" perintah Pain.

"Hah? Aku dapat perintah juga, ya?" tanya Orochimaru tak percaya.

"Ya iya lah! Masa' ya iya donk!" jawab Pain.

Kemudian Orochimaru-pun pergi dengan wajah berseri-seri ke tempat Zetsu dan Tobi.

"Anu... Ada yang punya bedak un?" tanya Deidara.

"APUAAA? Buat apa lagi? Masa' kamu mau dandan disaat begini!" tanya Pain yang pake' nyemburin air hujan ke muka Itachi.

**CETAAAAK**

"Tentu aja buat bayi itu!" tereak Itachi setelah ngejitak Pain untuk menghilangkan stess-nya.

"Wah, gitu, ya? Sepertinya Konan punya bedak di kamarnya." kata Pain yang benjol karena kena jitak.

"Itachi, cepat ambil bedak un!" perintah Deidara.

"BAIIIKLAH!" jawab Itachi dan kemudian pergi.

"Ketua bisa bantu aku lepasin popok bayi ini un?" tanya Deidara kemudian.

"Ah... Baiklah." ucap Pain.

"Kalau begitu, ketua pegang kakinya, biar aku yang lepas popoknya un." jelas Deidara.

"Ba... Baik!" ucap Pain gugup "Anu... Ngomong-ngomong ini cewek apa cowok?" tanya Pain kemudian.

"Hmm, sepertinya cewek un!" jawab Deidara yang masih kebingungan cara buka popok bayi.

'APUAAA? CEWEK?' pikir Pain kaget 'Tenang-tenang, aku mesti tenang'

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

'Tapi, kenapa aku malah jadi deg-degan gini! Tenang, aku mesti tenang, wah gimana kalau...'

kali ini Pain benar-benar uring-uringan dengan pikirinnya, ampe gak sadar kalo dia gemetaran.

"Ketua! Jangan bergerak-gerak donk! Aku 'kan jadi gak bisa konsentrasi ngebuka popok bayi ini un!" protes Deidara.

Tapi, Pain sama sekali gak tanggap. Otaknya udah melayang-layang mikirin hal-hal mesum gara-gara kebanyakan baca buku hentai.

**SREEK**

"Wah, akhirnya aku bisa ngelepasin popoknya un!" teriak Deidara senang.

**GUBRAAAK**

Dalam sekejap, Pain langsung ambruk pingsan dengan hidung berlumuran darah karena mimisan.

(_ckckckck... sangat gak elit..._).

"Wah, ternyata bayinya laki-laki! Lho? Ketua kamu kenapa un?" tanya Deidara panik.

"Deidara, aku sudah dapat bedaknya!" teriak Itachi yang berlari menuju ke arah Deidara.

"Bagussss! Ayo cepat bawa kemari hmm!" kata Deidara.

"Lho? Kenapa dengan leader?" tanya Itachi yang ngeliat Pain terkapar di tanah.

"Gak tau tuh, tiba-tiba pingsan dengan sendirinya un." terang Deidara.

'Pasti kebanyakan mikirin hal-hal mesum' pikir Itachi nebak tepat sasaran.

"Hei, aku udah dapat popoknya!" kata Orochimaru yang berlari dengan senyuman ramah, diikuti Zetsu dan Tobi dari belakang.

"OKEY! Ayo cepat bawa kemari!" kata Deidara dan Itachi semangat.

Beberapa detik setelah itu Orochimaru, Zetsu, dan Tobi udah berada di tempat Itachi dan Deidara plus Pain yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Sekarang kita mesti ngapain?" tanya Tobi bingung liat semuanya pada diem.

"Tentu aja masangin popok ini ke bayi! Masa' ke kamu!" bentak Itachi.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat lakukan!" kata Zetsu yang udah bosan.

"Masalahnya, aku gak tau cara pasangnya un!" sentak Deidara.

"Terus siapa yang tau?" tanya Tobi lagi.

Deidara, Itachi, Zetsu, dan Orochimaru cuma geleng kelapa, maksud Author geleng kepala! .

Kemudian ke-5 Akatsuki itu mikirin cara pasang pempers ke bokong bayi tersebut. Setelah lewat 2 jam 58 menit 48 detik, belum ada yang dapat ide. Pain pun ampe udah sadar dari komanya.

"Aduh... Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Pain yang masih pegang kepalanya.

"Lagi mikir!" jawab semuanya kompak kaya' paduan suara yang bikin kaca sepion pecah.

"Mikir apa sih?" tanya Pain lagi.

"Mikir cara pasang pempers!" jawab semua lagi.

"Hah? Emangnya harus mikir ampe segitunya?" ejek Pain.

"Emangnya kau bisa?" tanya Itachi sebel.

"Itu 'kan gampang." jawab Pain santai.

"Kalau begitu, cepat lakukan!" tereak semua yang lagi mikir.

"Boleh saja tapi masalahnya bayi itu cewek! Jadi aku..." jawaban Pain tak dia teruskan.

"Hah? Cewek! Mata loe katarak, ya! Jelas-jelas dia tuh cowok!" bentak Zetsu tiba-tiba.

"APUAA! Tapi, kata Deidara..."

"Aku 'kan cuma nebak saja ketua un..." jelas Deidara innocent.

"Baiklah, kalau begituakan aku pasang." kata Pain bangga.

**SREET,**

**SREEET,**

**SREEEET,**

Salam waktu kurang dari 5 detik, pempers terkutuk itu sudadah terpasang dengan rapih.

"WAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" kata ke-5 anggota Akatsuki takjub.

"Tuh, mudah 'kan?" tanya Pain.

"Wah, senior memang hebat bisa masang pempers ke bayi!" teriak Tobi loncat-loncat.

"Mong-mong bayi ini udah gak nangis lagi, ya un." kata Deidara.

"Iya juga." Itachi sependapat.

"O, ya dari tadi kita nyebut bayi ini dengan nama 'bayi', apa kalian tidak berpikir untuk memberinya nama?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Benar juga un." jawab Deidara.

"Memang itu penting?" tanya Zetsu tak acuh.

"Tentu saja penting, Zetsu!" Tobi mangut-mangut.

"Wah bagaimana kalau Baby?" usul Pain.

"Hah? Nama norak macam apa tuh!" cibir Itachi dan Deidara bareng.

"Apa! Pokoknya sudah ditetapkan kalau namanya Baby!" bentak Pain marah.

"Hey, kok seenaknya begitu?" tanya Itachi.

"Ini sudah jadi keputusan leader titik!" bentak Pain lagi.

Itachi dan anggota yang lain cuma bisa ngomel-ngomel dalam hati.

'Padahal mau aku kasih nama Sasuke.' pikir Itachi kecewa (_nama norak_).

'Padahal mau aku kasih nama Deidara sang seni ledakan.' pikir Deidara uring-uringan (_lebih norak_).

'Padahal mau aku kasih nama Orochi.' pikir Orochimaru (_tambah norak_).

'Padahal mau aku kasih nama Boy.' pikir Tobi (_neh, malah puool norak_).

'Padahal mau aku kasih nama Taplak (?).' pikir Zetsu (_no coment deh kalo yang atu ini_).

_Setelah dilihat, ternyata nama norak yang dikasih Pain jauh lebih bagus dari pada nama pemberian ke-5 anggota Akatsuki yang lain._

"HOEE... HOEE..."

Tiba-tiba bayi itu menangis lagi.

"Whoa! Kenapa Baby menangis lagi!" tanya Pain sok peduli.

"Mungkin dia laper!" tebak Zetsu.

"Tapi, kita 'kan tidak punya makanan bayi, mana Kisame dan Hidan belum balik lagi!" kata Itachi.

"Terus gimana donk un!" tanya Deidara bingung.

"Kita kasih susu saja!" usul Tobi.

"Ide bagus Tobi! Tapi, siapa yang punya susu un?" tanya Deidara bingung.

Semua Akatsuki yang ada disana pun langsung menatap Deidara.

"Lho? Kenapa kalian menatapku un? Ja... jangan-jangan..." kata-kata Deidara terputus-putus.

"BINGO! BENAR SEKALI..." kata Pain.

"NGGAK MAU! GUE TUH COWOK TAUUUUUUUK un!." teriak Deidara yang langsung lari ngibrit dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Orochimaru, Zetsu, Itachi! Kalian ber-3 kuperintahkan buat nangkap Deidara sekarang juga!" bentak Pain.

"SIAAAP!" jawab Orochimaru, Zetsu, dan Itachi kompak.

"GUE COWOK TELEN TAUUUUUU un!" tereak Deidara yang dikejar trio pengejar.

"Walau bagaimanapun, perintah leader harus tetap dijalankan." kata Itachi.

"GUE KAGAK TERIIIMAAAAAA un!" bentak Deidara yang langsung ngeluarin bom peledaknya.

Tapi, dapat ditepis dengan mudah oleh Susano'o milik Itachi.

Sementara Itachi dan Deidara lagi bertarung, Orochimaru dan Zetsu malah enak-enakan main kartu karena kelelahan ngejar (_dasar gak tau penderitaan konco!_).

* * *

**Di tempat Pain...**

"Leader! Kami udah dapat peralatan bayi!" teriak Kisame dan Hidan dengan girang menuju kearah Pain.

"Wah, baguslah! Apa kalian juga membeli susu?" tanya Pain berharap.

"TIDAK," jawab Hidan dan Kisame singkat (_lha terus apa yang dibeli coba?_).

"Hah? Lalu apa yang kalian beli?" tanya Tobi penasaran.

"Peralatan bayi," jawab Hidan dan Kisame singkat lagi.

"Hoe! Balikin uangku! Eh? maksudku, balikin uang kas kita!" tereak Kakuzu yang tiba-tiba aja datang dengan kecepatan penuh.

"LARIIIIIIIII!" tereak Kisame ngasih aba-aba.

Tanpa disuruhpun Pain udah lari ngibrit duluan, sedangkan Tobi langsung gendong Baby kemudian lari diikuti Hidan.

"Hey, TUNGGU AKUUUU!" tereak Kisame yang lari paling bontot.

* * *

"MINGGIR-MINGGIR!" tereak Pain dkk yang dikejar Kakuzu.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Orochimaru yang udah mau ngeluarin kartu AS-nya.

"ADA KAKUZU YANG LAGI MARAAAH!" jawab Pain yang langsung nabrak permainan kartu Orochimaru dan Zetsu.

"BALIKIN DHUWIT KAS-NYA!" tereak Kakuzu marah.

"Haruskah kita ikut lari, Zetsu?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Boleh juga!" jawab Zetsu.

Kemudian Orochimaru dan Zetsu pun ikut lari bersama Pain dkk yang dikejar bendahara killer.

* * *

**Di tempat pertarungan...**

'Hah... Sial, C4 garuda-ku udah aku keluarkan. Sekarang yang tersisa cuma bom peledak ini un' pikir Deidara yang lagi bertarung lawan Itachi.

'Hah... Sial, Sosano'o-ku takkan bertahan lebih lama lagi, aku harus menalahkan dia dengan satu serangan' pikir Itachi.

"Minggur-minggir!" tereak Pain dkk pada Deidara dan Itachi yang lagi bertarung.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Itachi.

"Ada Kakuzu yang lagi ngamuk!" jawab Pain yang masih lari.

'Sekaranglah saatnya kugunakan bom terakhirku, saat dia mengalihkan perhatiannya un.' pikir Deidara yang udah mau ngelempar bomnya.

**JDHUAAAAAR!**

Gua tempat markas Akatsuki-pun runtuh.

"Deidara! Jangan menyerang dulu! Aku 'kan belum siap!" bentak Itachi marah.

"Apa sih! Orang bom-ku belum aku lempar kok un!" kata Deidara sambil menunjukkan bom yang masih ada di tangannya.

"Lalu siapa yang ngeledakin markas Akatsuki?" tanya Kakuzu bingung.

Cengok, semua anggota Akatsuki pun langsung ngeliatin keluar markas buat nyari tau siapa yang ngeledakin markas mereka. Dari luar tampak seorang wanita berjalan menuju...

Bukan kearah Deidara,

bukan kearah Itachi,

bukan kearah leader porno, (_maksudnya Pain_)

dan ternyata perempuan itu menghampiri Tobi.

Bukan untuk menyatakan cinta tapi...

"Wah, rupanya benar! Bayi ini ada di sini!" kata Anko sambil mengambil gendongan bayi tersebut dari Tobi.

Semua anggota Akatsuki cuma tercengang ngeliatin shinobi konoha yang tiba-tiba datang ini.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Tobi bingung "Dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Tobi makin bingung.

"Ah, namaku Anko Mitarashi salam kenal!" kata Anko memperkenalkan diri.

"Gue udah kenal ama loe." bisik Itachi sebel karena sama-sama shinobi dari konoha.

"Anu, sebenarnya ini anak Kurenai yang sudah lahir. Tadi aku ajak jalan-jalan tapi, aku tinggalin di depan pintu markas kalian karena aku mesti balik dulu ke desa untuk urusan penting (_nyamperin Kakashi tercinta dulu donk!_). Sekarang aku mau ambil lagi bayi ini." terang Anko sambil ketawa-ketiwi.

'Oh... Begitu toh ceritanya' pikir semua anggota Akatsuki.

"Wah, sampai kalian belikan peralatan bayi segala! Terima kasih, ya!" kata Anko lagi sambil mencomot plastik berisi peralatan bayi dari tangan Kisame.

"Ah... Tidak juga kok." ucap Kisame malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya!" kata Anko sambil pergi menggendong bayi plus bawa peralatan bayinya juga.

**...HENING...**

"Lho, bukannya itu dari uang kas kita?" tanya Tobi yang memecah keheningan.

"Iya juga, ya?" tambah Pain.

"Eh, UANG-KUUUUUUUUUUU!" tereak Kakuzu tiba-tiba sambil nangis darah.

Begitu pula anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

"Hey, kalian ngapain nangis-nangis di situ?" tanya Sasori yang dari tadi berada di kamar mandi buat ngebersihin bajunya.

Tapi, pertanyaan Sasori sama sekali gak dianggap, semua anggota Akatsuki lebih heboh menangisi uang kas mereka yang ludes dibawa Anko.

Sementara itu, Anko dengan riang nan gembira kembali ke Konoha.

"Anu... sebanarnya apa yang telah terjadi?" tanya Sasori bingung karena gak tau kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa uang kas Akatsuki.

**THE END**

* * *

**author:** Wuaaaah selesai juga! Arigatou buat yang udah baca fic-ku yang aneh ini!

Ini adalah keadaan para Akatsuki setelah 1 jam 59 menit 59 detik berlalu:

"TIDAAAAAAK! UANG-KUUUU!" Kakuzu masih nangis darah.

"Padahal mau aku curi buat beli CD bokep." pikir Pain kecewa.

"Kembalikan Baby!" tangis Tobi dalam hati (_cuma ini yang normal_).

"Z z z..." Itachi ngorok kelelahan pake Susano'o.

"Cewek tadi manis juga..." pikir Kisame malu-malu (Anko: Ogah deh sama hiu!).

"Gue selamet un." Deidara sujud syukur.

"Sial, tadi gue hampir menang main kartu!" pikir Orochimaru sebel.

"Semuanya menderitalah dalam kutukan Dewa Jashin!" Hidan semangat ngeliatin temen-temennya yang nangis darah, terutama Kakuzu yang ampe sekarang masih nangis darah.

"Membosankan." Zetsu bengong.


End file.
